Metal Gear: GENESIS
by LeonDante30
Summary: ¿Como fue el primer encuentro entre Snake y The Boss, la reconocida madre de las fuerzas especiales?


Operacion Peace Walker

1974

Costa Rica.

El legendario Big Boss se encontraba herido y cansado bajo el calor tropical de la selva centroamericana, condiciones que el soportaría sin ningún problema a no ser por la terrible mordida de serpiente en su tobillo. Era una coral, de las mas venenosas. Snake cojeaba mientras buscaba la forma de infiltrarse dentro de los laboratorios de la Dr. Strangelove sin que los mercenarios de la CIA lo pillaran y para hacer mas difícil la misión se había quedado sin un solo puro.

- Maldición- mascullo Snake derrumbándose debajo de un árbol no pudiendo ignorar mas el dolor en su pierna. Se reviso la herida y descubrió que se había hinchado e infectado producto del esfuerzo y que pronto se pondría peor. El pedazo de tela que hacia la función de torniquete aun se encontraba firmemente amarrado a su pierna.

"Irónico, he sido mordido por una serpiente"- pensó Snake con una mezcla de amargura y cinismo

De repente su codec comienza a vibrar.

- Boss, hemos detectado que la base del laboratorio esta siendo custodiada por un helicóptero. La CIA esta al tanto de tu presencia y no quieren arriesgarse- era su amigo y camarada Kaz- De ser posible pasa desapercibido para evitar gastar municiones-

- Vale, no es necesario que me lo repitas dos veces- dijo Snake con cierto cansancio. Kaz noto el constante jadeo en la voz de Snake.

- No suenas muy bien ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto Kaz con preocupación.

- Nada. Solo una mordedura de serpiente- respondió escuetamente Snake.

- ¡Mierda no te hemos enviado con un suero por si algo así pudiera llegar a ocurrir!- maldijo Kaz- No te muevas de tu actual posición hasta que te enviemos a un personal de medicina para que te ayude a recuperarte...-

- ¡No tengo tiempo para este tipo de sutilezas!- argumento Snake- ¡Si pierdo el tiempo sabes que lanzaran esa cabeza nuclear!

- ¡Comandante!- la frecuencia había cambiado a Amanda, la chica nicaragüense que lideraba el FSLN- De nada sirve esforzarse si te encuentras en grave peligro de muerte. Se paciente que ya te enviamos a alguien para que trate esa mordedura-

La voz de Amanda sonaba autoritaria y Snake que era malo discutiendo con mujeres no le quedo de otra que quedarse callado a regañadientes. En cierta forma, Snake nunca fue un tipo social a pesar de que soldados, mercenarios e incluso dictadores conocían la leyenda que giraban en torno a el y que lo convertían en una especie de ídolo a seguir. El hombre que cumplió con éxito la misión "Snake Eater" y que ultimo a la legendaria The Boss, su antigua mentora y amante y que lo convirtió en el hombre que era ahora. Gracias a ello, se gano el respeto de su país pero la culpa de haber jalado aquel gatillo en ese campo de flores blancas teñidas con la sangre de su amada lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños.

"¿Lealtad hacia tu mentora o lealtad hacia tu país?"- una pregunta que aun seguía carcomiendo la conciencia de Big Boss.

Con mucha dificultad, Snake extrajo del bolsillo de su traje de camuflaje un rollo de tabaco. Quizás no era tan satisfactorio como el delicioso sabor de un puro pero serviría de algo para no aburrirse de muerte. Estaba haciendo de noche y coro compuesto por los grillos y los monos comenzaron a resonar en toda la selva. Era el momento en que la naturaleza cobraba vida. En eso recordó a Paz, la chica que había venido personalmente hacia el para pedirle que liberara su país de los agentes de la CIA y que ultrajaban la paz del pequeño país latino. Desde el principio a Snake le llamo la atención la inocencia que irradiaba y el amor que profesaba por Costa Rica, cosa inusual para los críos de su edad.

Recordo a Kaz, su mejor amigo. Alto, rubio, un rostro digno para las mejores revistas de moda francesas pero comprometido con la causa, al igual que Snake. Siempre se le veia con una bufanda y sus lentes negros que ocultaban los rasgos asiáticos que pocos conocían de el. En la MOTHER BASE, los soldados lo respetaban y a la vez lo admiraban por su capacidad de tomarse las situaciones con calma y sin perder el control. Kazuhira Miller era su nombre completo siempre solía compartir sus ideas y preocupaciones con Snake, que lo veía como una especie de hermano mayor.

-Snake, nuestra causa no tiene fronteras y no discrimina. Esta en nuestras manos ayudar a los que necesiten de nosotros. Porque somos soldados sin fronteras- le dijo orgullosamente Kaz el día que fundaron a la MSF en las costas de Barranquilla, Colombia.

Kaz veces se convertía en la única persona que evitaba que Snake perdiera la cordura cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaban a encontrarse una vez mas con el cuerpo inerte de The Boss. Aunque Kaz, como cualquier humano, tenia debilidades. Su debilidad era una joven ornitologa francesa llamada Cecile y que no había parado de insinuarle desde que Big Boss la rescato de la selva costarricence.

Snake comenzó a sentir el típico ardor en su tobillo y maldijo en voz baja. Era un soldado que había pasado por peores circunstancias y ahora tenia que esperar a que llegara la ayuda si quería seguir continuando.

En eso escucha el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a su posición y Snake instintivamente levanto la Mk 22 hacia detrás de unos matorrales de cerezas. No estaba de humor para que lo pillara el enemigo. La cabeza de Chico atravesó el matorral y Snake respiro aliviado. El pequeño hermano de Amanda, el "hombre nuevo" de los sandinistas había acudido a su ayuda con un radiante sonrisa que denotaba su orgullo por ser asignado a una misión de tal envergadura como ayudar al Gran Jefe.

- ¡Boss, se encuentra bien!- exclamo Chico al ver la palidez de Snake. Rápidamente, Big Boss le tapo la boca a la vez que observo por el hueco de un tronco. Habían por lo menos dos mercenarios peinando la zona y uno de ellos se había percatado de algo extraño justamente donde estaba escondido Snake y Chico. No le quedo de otra al legendario soldado y con dos certeros disparos en la cabeza puso a dormir a ambos agentes. Luego se dirigio hacia Chico.

- ¿Quien te dio la orden de venir hasta aca, Chico? ¿Kaz? ¿Tu hermana?- pregunto Snake al ver como Chico le atendía la herida pues había venido con un pequeño equipo de primeros auxilios.

- Fue Paz- confeso Chico y bajo su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. A Snake no le era desconocido la atracción de Chico hacia la joven pacifista y sonrió- Ella le pidió a Sr. Miller que yo fuera en lugar de un medico capacitado y el acepto.-

Últimamente la presencia de Paz en la Mother Base había cambiado radicalmente el ambiente en la gran base ubicada en mitad del Atlántico. De repente recordó cuando el era un crio.

En 1950, el mundo aun se recuperaba de los destrozos causados por la guerra que había desgarrado en dos a la humanidad. Las dos potencias campeonas, USA Y URSS, ahora estaban enlazadas en un lucha de egos y que amenazaban con ensombrecer al mundo con otra guerra. Jack, un joven recluta de 15 años, caminaba junto con dos oficiales del ejercito en mitad del terreno enemigo de Incheon, Corea del Norte para llevar a cabo un intercambio de prisioneros. Se fueron acercando peligrosamente a una base fortificada, dos grandes ametralladores cubrian la partes altas de las murallas.

- ¿Recuerda el plan, soldado?- le pregunto uno de los oficiales por lo bajo- Esta es una misión para desmantelar esta base por adentro pero antes deberás encontrarte antes con el contacto que te asignamos. El te ayudara.

- Puedo hacer esto completamente solo, general- le respondió con cierta arrogancia Jack- Por eso me eligieron-

- No te confíes- le reprendió el segundo oficial, un hombre algo mayor con una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo- Se supone que te estamos entregando al enemigo en pago a un supuesto asesinato hacia un espía coreano dentro de nuestras filas. Ellos deben creer que con tu "muerte" el conflicto esta zanjado y no es así. Por eso tendrás ayuda.

Jack soltó un resoplido y se limito a prender un cigarrillo. Desde que aprendió a utilizar un arma, el cigarrillo se había convertido en su mejor amigo cuando se encontraba en el fragor de la batalla y a veces lo relajaba cuando estaba estresado. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas enormes de la base donde los esperaba un destacamento conformado por 100 soldados coreanos armados hasta los dientes, un tanque y en el tejado dos francotiradores colocados. Desde luego esos coreanos no se lo pensaban dos veces al tener al enemigo enfrente.

Rápidamente fueron revisados de pie a cabeza y Jack solo pudo sonreír cuando sintieron que le tocaron la entrepierna.

- Definitivamente estos tipos son raros- dijo sin reparo.

El oficial coreano a cargo hizo el saludo marcial al oficial norteamericano y este se lo correspondido. Luego dos soldados coreanos se adelantaron y esposaron a Jack a la vez que le colocaron una bolsa de lona en la cara y fue llevado dentro de las fortificación. Ya la misión había comenzado y la prioridad era cumplirla bajo cualquier costo. A Jack lo desnudaron y lo arrojaron en una celda fría y oscura sin quitarle la bolsa encima. Comenzó a sentir la podredumbre del suelo y se sintió un poco asqueado. Ya le habían informado con anterioridad de que posiblemente seria torturado para sonsacarle información acerca de los norteamericanos pero ya contaba con una pastilla de muerte falsa en caso de que eso pasara.

De repente sintió como la bolsa le era retirada con delicadeza y Jack no pudo apreciar nada a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. El calabozo en que el estaba apestaba a mierda y muerte y los constantes quejidos de los prisioneros hacían el ambiente cada vez mas lúgubres.

- No pensé que el agente que habían enviado pudiera ser tan joven- dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Jack se asusto pero sintió como una mano le toco el hombro en señal de confianza.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto con cierto tono amenazador. La chica solo pudo reír y por alguna razón eso le molesto.

- Un caballero siempre debe presentarse primero. Es una costumbre que rige nuestra sociedad- dijo la mujer con sorna

Jack no estaba en posición de discutir así que a regañadientes le dijo:

- Me llamo Jack. Tu debes ser el contacto que me hablaron los jefes mayores. ¿Y como debo llamarte a ti?-

Se escucho el sonido de un fósforo al encenderse y a continuación la habitación se ilumino revelando huesos humanos desparramados en el suelo, manchas de sangre en las paredes y una mujer rubia con solo un camisón y un pañuelo en su cabeza parada enfrente de el mientras sujetaba una lampara de kerosin.

- Puedes llamarme The Boss- le dijo con una sonrisa


End file.
